Forgotten Angels
by allie713
Summary: Anna has nobody. Kristoff's family doesn't approve of him. When they are brought together, they realize something. They are not alone. They are not forgotten. (Modern AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Anna slipped on her gloves as she walked through the park. She shivered and pulled her jacket zipper up as far as it would go, hugging her arms tighter around her middle. She had just gotten off work at the bakery near her apartment. Normally, she wouldn't mind walking home, but lately it had been colder than it usually was this time of year.

As she took the shortcut through the park, she watched the people around her. There was a couple walking on the wooden bridge over the creek. The man had his arms around the woman rubbing his hands up and down her arms, trying to shelter her from the early October chill. A young, teenage girl was sitting at a table listening to music, looking as if she had been crying. Anna's hated seeing such a young girl looking so sad, so when she walked past her, she made sure to smile at the girl, giving a little wave. There was a large man walking a very large dog behind her who seemed to be enjoying all the different smells and people he came across.

Anna was too busy watching the people around her that she didn't notice the tree root that was sticking out of the ground. She stubbed her toe on it and stumbled. She was unable to catch herself and fell into a pile of wet leaves that splashed some mud onto her face and got water in her hair.

_Great, _Anna thought_. Now I'm not only cold_,_ but now I'm all wet._

She brushed off as much dirt and mud as she could and focused on walking home as fast as she could. She was almost at the edge of the field when she heard a deep voice yelling.

"Sven! Get over here. Now!"

Anna looked up just in time to see the large dog she saw earlier, who was much bigger up close, jump up on her. Anna wasn't a very tall person so she was knocked over, on the ground for the second time in ten minutes. The dog started licking her face so Anna turned her head and saw the dog's owner running towards them. He pulled the dog off of her and started apologizing.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. He pulled away and I couldn't grab him. He's usually not like this. I swear. I just wasn't able to get to him fast enough. I'm sorry. Are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?" he finally stopped rambling to breathe and ran a hand through his shaggy blond hair.

Anna stared at him for a second before speaking. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little dirty." Anna looked down at her bright green shirt and saw mud all over it. The man saw it too and blushed.

"Again, I am so sorry."He didn't really know what else he should say. There were a few moments of awkward silence before he spoke again. "I'm Kristoff by the way. And this is Sven"

"I'm Anna," she said and turned away slightly. "Well...I should get going."

"Oh. Right. And once again, I'm sorry," Kristoff said.

Anna smiled at him and started walking toward her home once again.

She noticed that he was behind her and didn't think much of it. After another minute of him walking behind her she turned around and looked at him strangely.

He blushed again and said, "I'm not following you, I swear. I live over here." Anna noticed that he seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Well then maybe you could just walk next to me instead of behind me, 'cause it's kinda freaking me out," she said blushing slightly as well. After all, he was very attractive.

Kristoff came up beside her with Sven front of him. With him standing beside him she was able to appreciate ho tall he really was. Anna stood at 5'5", and Kristoff had to be at least 6'2". he didn't seem to be too bothered by the cold. He had the sleeves of his red plaid button-up rolled up to his elbows.

He played with his belt loop and a stray string on his sleeve. The silence was growing more awkward by the second. "So what kind of dog is Sven?" Anna asked to break the silence.

Kristoff glanced at her before replying. "Umm...I don't really know. When I was sixteen I found him in a parking lot looking for food.. He was pretty skinny, hungry and really dirty. I took him home and fed him and cleaned him up. My family saw how I took care of him and let me keep him. We've been best friends since." He patted the dog on his side as he smelled the sidewalk.

Anna smiled, picturing a younger Kristoff with a smaller Sven. He would've been a handful.

"That's sweet. I was never allowed to have any pets."

Kristoff noticed Anna's smile drop and decided not to ask.. He noticed that they were almost in front of his house. He was a little bit disappointed as he wanted to keep talking to Anna. He reluctantly came to a stop. "Well, this is my place," he said.

"Oh. Okay. Well...i guess I'll see you around then."

"Yep. See ya." As he turned onto his walkway Sven licked her hand. She laughed softly.

"Bye Sven," she said and patted him on the head. She walked away fighting the urge to turn back around to get one more look at Kristoff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Ow! _Anna thought as she untangled herself from her blanket and tried to get off her bedroom floor. As she stood up, she looked at her alarm clock and saw that she was almost late for work.

Anna hurried into the bathroom to get ready. She pulled on her work uniform of jeans and the mandatory green button-up shirt, along with her high-top converse. She grabbed a muffin from her counter and was about to close her front door when she realized she forgot her keys.

_Yep, I'm gonna be late. _She grabbed her house key and ran out the door. She ran down the flight of stairs without stumbling and started walking down the street. She checked her phone for the time and saw that she had four minutes to get to work on time. She started waking faster and made it with one minute to spare.

She walked into the back room and grabbed her brown apron and name tag. Her co-worker, Olaf, was already back there taking the warm pastries out of the oven.

"Hey Anna," he said when he saw her.

"Hey Olaf."

"Hey, could you put these in the case in the front? Please?" he asked setting the trays of muffins and danishes on the counter.

"Of course." She noticed that he looked tired. "How long have you been here?" she asked him.

"Since about five. Marsh is sick so he won't be coming in today." Marshmallow was Olaf's brother. Anna had been working here for just over a year and she still didn't know what his real name was. She guessed he was called that because he was huge. Even bigger than Kristoff.

_Kristoff. How did I forget about that? _ Just thinking about it now, Anna started to blush thinking about how embarrassing it had been. It took her a moment to notice that Olaf was staring at her. Oh yeah. She'd been having a conversation.

"Why didn't you call me? I could've come in earlier to help."

"Come on, Anna. We both know you would have slept through your phone ringing." He gave her a look and she blushed.

"Whatever. I'm just gonna take these to the front." She grabbed a pair of oven mitts and grabbed the first tray. She walked behind the counter and slid open the glass case. One of the pastries squirted out some custard on to her hand. She turned around to grab a napkin and her hip hit the tray of pastries. Anna hurriedly reached out and pushed it back onto the counter. Unfortunately, the tray was still very hot and burned her hand.

"Ow!" she said, biting back a few choice words that came to mind. She held her hand close to her and went over to the sink to run it under some cold water,

"What happened?" Olaf asked as he came into the room. Then he noticed her two burnt fingers. "Oh," he said. "Is it bad?"

Anna looked at her hand. "No. I don't think it'll blister."

"Okay," Olaf said and started putting the rest of the food in the case.

Just then a customer walked in. She walked up to the counter. "Hello. What can I get for you?" Anna asked smiling at the customer.

"Hi. Um, can I get a large black coffee and a blueberry muffin please?" the lady asked.

"Of course. Coming right up." Anna grabbed the muffin from the case and went to get the coffee. She punched the numbers into the cash register and gave the lady her total. After giving the woman her change, she smiled and said, "Here you go. Have a great day." the woman gave her a small smile and left.

That was how most of her day went. Occasionally, her thoughts would drift to Kristoff. During her lunch break, she stole a sandwich from the case and ate in the back room.

Shortly after her break, a group came in. between her and Olaf they took care of it quickly. Anna was wiping off the counter when she heard someone come in.

"I'll be with you in a second," she said without looking up.

"It's fine. I'm in no hurry," said a deep voice. Anna looked up and saw Kristoff standing in front of her.

"Oh. Hey Kristoff." She smiled up at him. She hadn't noticed his eyes yesterday. They were a warm, light brown.

"Hey Anna," he said. He said smiling. They both noticed they were staring and blushed. "Umm, hey. I didn't know you worked here," he said. That, of course, was a lie. He had noticed her work shirt yesterday and had spent all day trying to convince himself to come in.

"Yep. What can I get ya?"

"Can I get a sandwich with turkey, roast beef, pastrami, lettuce, tomato, mayo, mustard, and pickles?" he asked looking at her.

She looked at him for a moment before answering. "Um, sure."

She turned around to make his sandwich. "So, how long have you worked here?" he asked Anna.

"About a year and a half. I love it." She smiled. There were a few minutes of silence as they both tried to think of something to say, both coming up empty.

"Okay. Here's your sandwich. Your very big sandwich." He blushed a little.

"Thanks." He payed for his food and was about to leave when he turned back around, looking a little uncertain.

"Um, hey Anna?"

"Yeah?" she asked looking up at him.

"I was wonder if maybe you wanted to, I don't know, do something this weekend? Unless you're busy, then it's totally fine if you-"

""I'd love too," she said, cutting him off. He looked relieved.

"Okay, cool. Awesome. I'll call you then." He gave a short wave and started to walk off.

"Hey Kristoff?" Anna yelled. He turned around. "Don't you need my number then?"

HE looked embarassed. "Oh. Yeah." she grabbed a napkin, pulled a pen out of her apron pocket, and wrote down her number. She walked over to him and handed it over.

"here you go."

"Thanks." Another customer walked in just then.

"Alright. Talk to you later," Anna said.

"Look forward to it," Kristoff said, and left.

After her customer left, Anna did a little happy dance. She also noticed that her shift was over. She put her apron and name tag in the back room and walked home smiling.

Escaping The Shadow: Thank you for reviewing. Her is the second chapter. I'm so glad you like it. It's my first story, so I wasn't sure if it was good or not. Hopefully you like how it goes!

mywordanna: Glad you think it's interesting. I love reading fanfiction so I thought I would try to write some and this is what I got. I got good reviews so I'm gonna continue with it. Let me know if you like how it goes.

Guests: Thank you for your reviews! I got a few of you and it makes me happy that you guys like it. Hopefully you keep reading!

-Allie-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was Friday, and a slow day at the bakery. Anna was bored out of her mind. She was sitting behind th counter, attempting to make some sort of origami out of a napkin. As it turns out, Anna does not know how to do origami. She threw her latest attempt into the trash can with all the others.

She was trying to keep herself from thinking about Kristoff and their impending date. It really wouldn't do to get caught daydreaming at work. On the other hand, no one would probably be coming in anyway. Anna was sitting there, thinking about how soft his hair looked, when all of a sudden a hand appeared in front of her face, snapping. Startled, looked up and saw Olaf, looking amused.

"What?" She said looking at him.

"I've been calling your name but you weren't answering. I came out here and you had this weird, kinda creepy smile on your face," he said smirking.

"I did not." She glared at him. "Anyways, what did you want?"

"I was trying to tell you that we're gonna close an hour early, so you can go ahead and go home for the day."

"Really? Oh, thank God. I was going crazy," she said running into the back room. She hung up her apron and grabbed her purse. "Bye Olaf. I'll see you on Monday," she yelled walking out onto the sidewalk.

As she walked through the park, Anna hoped to see Kristoff and Sven, but they weren't there. She got to her apartment and was unlocking the door when her phone rang. She dug through her purse, grabbing it. "Hello?" she answered.

"Anna? It's Kristoff," he said. Anna was so excited he called that she dropped her keys.

"Oh crap. Hey Kristoff."

"Hey. Um, how was your day?" He asked sounding a bit awkward.

"Boring. You?"

"Oh, um, it was fine I guess. I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow night?" He sounded flustered. Anna smiled.

"That sounds great. What were you thinking?" she asked, doing an internal happy dance.

"You know, I hadn't thought that far. I was just hoping you'd say 'yes'," he admitted. "Maybe we could go to the carnival that's in town this weekend?" he suggested.

"That sounds awesome!" Anna said, excitedly. "I've never been to a carnival before."

"Seriously? How is that possible?" Kristoff asked.

"Umm, my parents were always busy, so they never really took us anywhere," she said.

Kristoff noticed her change in tone, and felt a small twinge of anger that her parents never spent time with her. "Well then, we're just going to have to make it extra fun," he said. Anna smiled.

"Ok. Sounds good. "Um, what time?" she asked.

"Oh. How about I pick you up around 3:00? Unless you'd rather meet me there?" Kristoff said.

"That would be kinda hard to do without a car," Anna laughed.

"Ok. Uh, what's your address?" Anna gave it to him.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." He paused. "Bye'"

"Bye Kristoff," Anna said, hanging up, and saving his number. "Yes!" she exclaimed doing a little dance.

She ate dinner and tried sleeping, but couldn't sleep, so she stayed up late watching old _Friends _episodes.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

By the time Anna woke up, it was already 11:30. She lay there for a few moments before remembering that today was her date with Kristoff. Smiling, she went into her kitchen to make some coffee. She grabbed a chocolate croissant and put it in the microwave. After eating, she took a shower then tried to decide what to wear.

She put on her favorite pair of jeans, turning around to look at her butt in the mirror, nodding in approval. She wore a light blue t-shirt as the weather had warmed up a bit today. She styled her light red hair into two braids, and put on her converse.

_Now to wait,_ Anna thought._ What to do? What to do? _She still had about two hours.

She sat down on her couch and flipped through the channels, stopping on _Criminal Minds. _She wasn't so much as watching, as staring at the television, daydreaming. More specifically, daydreaming about Kristoff. He was just so awkward, it was adorable. This went on for a while, until her phone rang. She looked down and saw Kristoff's name on the screen.

"Hey," she answered, trying to sound casual and not too excited.

"Hey. I'm outside. I didn't know which apartment you lived in, so I just parked in front of the main door," he told her.

"Okay, I'll be right down," she said and hung up. She grabbed her keys and her wallet and stuffed them into her pocket. It took everything she had to walk slowly, and not run down the stairs. She wouldn't be able to go out with Kristoff if she killed herself. Walking out the door, she saw Kristoff leaning against an old, but still in good condition, light blue truck.

"Hey," he said, smiling at her. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." She said as he opened the passenger door for her. She grabbed the _oh shit _handle and pulled herself into the truck. He walked around the hood and got in. He started his truck and turned to her.

"It should probably take up about twenty minutes to get there," he said. "And you look nice by the way," he said, turning away to look for other cars as he pulled out. She got the feeling that he was embarrassed about admitting that, which made her grin.

"Thanks. So do you," she said. He was wearing an unbuttoned, dark blue, plaid shirt over a white t-shirt, along with jeans and combat boots.

"Thanks," he said quietly. There were a few minutes of silence until Kristoff turned on the radio. "You like music?" He asked her. She gave him a look that said _duh._ He smirked. "Put on whatever you want," he told her. She flipped through the station's before finding a classic rock station. Kristoff nodded his head in approval. They sat, listening to music until they arrived at the carnival.

Kristoff came around to open her door. He grabbed her hand and helped her down. As they walked through the gate, Anna looked down and noticed that Kristoff was still holding her hand. He look down as well and let go.

"Oh, sorry," he blushed. She shook her head and grabbed his hand.

"No, it's fine." She smiled up at him. They walked up to the booth to get their tickets for the rides.

Over the next the few hours, they rode the small rollercoasters, the spinning rides that made her dizzy, the bumper cars and played some of the games at the booths. Right now they were at a game where Kristoff had to knock over a series of milk bottle pyramids with baseballs. He took aim and knocked down the bottles with one ball. Same with the next one. He threw the last ball and knocked over all of the bottles.

Anna squealed. "You won." She hugged him before quickly letting go, clearing her throat. The worker came over to them and handed Kristoff a stuffed reindeer. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," he said and turned to Anna. "Here, it's for you,"he said shyly. It was extremely cliche but it was also extremely cute.

"Thank you " she said. He grabbed her hand and they walked away.

"You hungry?" he asked her. She nodded her head and shivered as the evening got colder.

Kristoff noticed and said, "Hold on." He took off his button up and put it on her. It was warm and smelled like laundry detergent. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks." He smiled at her and nodded. They walked up to the food stand, glad there was no line.

"What do you want?" He asked looking down at her.

"Ice cream," she answered.

"What kind?" he asked.

"A chocolate dipped chocolate cone," she told him. He looked at her. "What? I like chocolate," she defended. He smiled and shook his head. Kristoff ordered their food, him opting for a hot dog. They took their food and sat on a bench, eating in silence.

When they finished, Kristoff noticed that it was starting to get darker. "Are you ready to go?" he asked Anna.

"Yep. Let's go," She answered standing up. He grabbed her hand again and led her to his truck. He opened her door, then got in. They drove to her apartment in relative silence. He pulled up in front of her apartment building, and turned to her.

"I had a great time," he told her. She smiled.

"I did too. Thanks for taking me."

"It was my pleasure. So, um, would you maybe wanna do this again?" he asked blushing slightly.

Smiling at his cuteness, she said, "Definately." He smiled back at her.

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Goodnight, Anna," he said softly.

"Goodnight Kristoff," she said, just as quietly. She got out of the truck and walked up to the building door, turning around once more to wave as he pulled away from the curb and drove off.

Escaping The Shadow: I'm glad you've gonna keep reading. I love getting reviews. It makes me wanna write all the time. Thanks for your review.

AllAmericanSlurp: Thank you so much! I hope you keep reading this story.

Sah Bee: I'm happy that you like it. And to answer your question, I will most likely be uploading everyday. Please keep reading!

6StringSinger: I'm glad you like my writing, and I really hope that you keep reading it.

AryaGreene: Thank you for your review. And yes, Elsa will be included, as well as Hans. I don't think Hans will be a love interest, just a jerk. Please continue to read and review.

Samantha Peace HeartStar: Thank you very much! I will probably update everyday, and if I keep getting such good reviews, I might even give you guys two chapters in one day. Please keep reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sunday was uneventful. It was spent doing nothing but snacking and watching Netflix. Monday morning at work, Anna was extremely busy. As soon as they would serve one group, a bigger one would come through the door. Sometimes, she really thought they should hire a new employee. Anna was filling orders as fast as she could, while Olaf rang them up. Marsh was back, helping out Olaf and speeding things up a bit, but it still wasn't enough. Thankfully, about half an hour before her lunch break, they had a break from the onslaught of customers.

Anna leaned against the counter drinking a glass of water, taking a deep breath. She looked around at the people occupying their tables. In one corner, there was a policeman with his wife and their baby who looked about six months old. Near them was a younger boy on his laptop. There was a group of women and a group of teenagers. There was also a pair of men who looked to be in a heated argument. She was right, because a moment later the darker haired one stood up.

"Excuse me?" he yelled, drawing the attention of everyone in the cafe. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"Well, it's true," the other man replied. The first guy pulled his arm back and punched the second guy in the face. Anna's hand flew up to her mouth. The blond man stumbled but quickly regained his balance. The police officer got up and ran in their direction. The second guy rushed toward the other man, who grabbed him. They scuffled for a moment before the brunette shoved the blond man harshly, causing him to fall into the huge window, falling through and shattering the glass. The police man got there and grabbed the brunette, grabbing his handcuffs and putting them on the man.

Anna snapped to attention, and ran over to the man who lying on the floor, half in, half out of the store. She crouched down to see that he was breathing, but unconscious. He had a few cuts on his face and arms. He was bleeding from a deep cut on his temple. Anna grabbed the towel she had tucked into her apron pocket, and pressed it to the cut. The cop said, "Miss, call an ambulance."

Anna pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed. After relaying what happened and giving their address she hung up. "They're on their way," she said to nobody in particular. The bleeding has slowed and he was still knocked out. A few minutes later the ambulance pulled into the parking lot. Two paramedics rushed in.

"Please step back," they asked of Anna. She stood up and watched as they loaded him onto a gurney. A cop came over to ask her what she had seen, and then telling her she was free to leave.

Olaf was in the back room for the fight, but was now next to Anna. "Well, we're gonna close until we get that window fixed. I'll get on that this week. Go ahead and go home." She tried to smile and thanked him, before going into the back to grab her purse.

She walked down the street and through the park. She was startled out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. She didn't even look at the screen. "Hello?" she said into the phone, trying not to sound shaken up.

"Anna? You okay?" she heard Kristoff say. Looking at her screen, she saw that it was indeed him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. There was a huge fight at work and a man got sent to the hospital," she said.

"Really? You weren't hurt were you?" Kristoff asked, worried.

"No. I'm totally fine. And I don't have to work for a few days, because they broke our big front window," Anna told him. The truth was, she was still a little shaky.

"Hmm. So you're not working tomorrow?" Kristoff checked.

"Nope. Why" she asked him.

"Well, I'm not working tomorrow either, so maybe we could have lunch together?" Kristoff suggested. Anna smiled and nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"Okay. Sounds good. Where at?" she questioned.

"How about we have a picnic? At the park by your apartment?"

"Okay. Great. Do you want me to bring anything?" Anna offered, excited.

"Uh, how about a blanket? Do you have one that we could sit on?" he replied.

"Absolutely. I'll just meet you there. Does noon sound good?"

"Perfect," he answered and Anna could tell that he was smiling. "Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Goodbye," she said, hanging up. She walked the rest of the way home with a huge smile on her face.

Anna woke up unusually early the next morning. She pretended to watch TV for a few hours before getting ready. She wore dark jeans with a mint colored t-shirt. She grabbed a sweatshirt just in case. She didn't trust the weather to stay warm. After that, she grabbed a blanket and headed out.

The walk to the park was quick. When she got there, she saw Kristoff sitting under a tree with a picnic basket by his feet. Anna waved and walked over. "Hey," she said standing above him. He stood up and grabbed the blanket.

"Hey," he said back, smiling down at her. He spread out the blanket under the tree so that they could still lean on tree without getting their butts all dirty. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the blanket with him.

He opened up the basket and looked over at her. "Okay. I've got strawberries, nectarines, PB&Js, turkey sandwiches, and chocolate cake."

"Seriously? You fit all that in there?" she said laughing slightly. He laughed a little as well.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted so I gave you options," he said. She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Thanks. What kind of jelly is it?" she asked reaching into the basket.

"I brought strawberry and grape," he told her.

"Yes! Grape is my favorite," she informed him, grabbing a sandwich and taking a huge bite out of it. She tried to ask him if he was going to have one, but with all of that food in her mouth, all she got out was a mumble. He shook his head, smiling. He waited until she swallowed.

"Okay. You wanna repeat that?" She blushed.

"I said, aren't you going to eat?" she repeated. He nodded and grabbed a sandwich from the basket. He took a big bite and then took a drink of soda while still chewing his sandwich. Anna just looked on, slightly disgusted.

"What?" he asked very seriously.

"Nothing," she replied trying not to smile. They finished eating in silence, and then both leaned back against the large tree.

"Do you have any siblings?" she asked him randomly.

"Nope. But I have a lot of cousins, who were pretty much like my brothers," Kristoff said, not mentioning that they were the only family to spend time with him when he was younger. "How about you? Do you have any siblings?" he asked her.

"Um, yeah. I have a sister, but I never really spent time with her," Anna answered him sadly.

Kristoff noticed her tone, and asked softly, "How come?"

She looked down at the ground. "You see, my parents are pretty rich. My dad has an engineering business. He wanted us to go to college and then work for him." She paused briefly. "Elsa never wanted to work for Dad. She wanted to be a veterinarian. When she told my dad, he got mad. After that, he was always disappointed in her, so she spent her time locked in her room. After that, I rarely saw her."

"Your dad sounds like an ass," Kristoff said when she was finished. He blushed when he realized what he had said. She waved him off. "How come you don't work for your dad?"

"I never really respected my father. After how he acted toward Elsa, I never wanted to work for him. I didn't want to use his money either, so I saved up my money and moved here when I was eighteen," she told him. "My sister had gone away to study Veterinary Medicine, which made him really mad. He was really strict with me, and when I moved away also, he told me not to come back." A tear slipped from the corner of her eye. Kristoff noticed and shyly put his arm around her, and she leaned into his side.

"I get it. My dad was a jerk too. He always said that I wasn't trying hard enough, no matter what I did."

He looked down at Anna and wiped a few stray tears away, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. He looked into her eyes for a moment before slowly leaning down. He gently pressed his lips to hers. After a few moments he pulled back. She smiled at him and leaned her head against her shoulder, and they stayed that way for a while.

MrAndersIversen: Thank you so much. Sincerely, your American friend, Allie.

That Ghost Geek: I'm curious. What exactly do you picture?

Sah Bee: Glad you're going to keep reading. And yes, I'll be updating often.

Escaping The Shadow: the awkward scenes are most fun to write. I'm glad you look forward to reading this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

On their next date, Anna and Kristoff went to the movies. They had been talking on the phone when Kristoff mentioned a movie that he wanted to see. Anna suggested that they go see it together before remembering that she hated horror movies about demonic possession. Not wanting to admit that to Kristoff, she agreed to go with him tomorrow night. She hadn't seen him since two days ago, the day of their picnic, and she wanted to kiss him again.

On Friday, not having to work, Anna got to sleep in. When she finally woke up, she sat on her bed and listened to some music and read one of her favorite books. After getting dressed she went outside to wait for Kristoff to pick her up. He showed up after a few minutes, getting out to greet her.

"Hey. You look great," he told her, kissing her cheek. She blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks," she mumbled. He smiled at her embarrassment. He pulled open her door and shut it for her after she got in.

As they drove, Anna made idle conversation, trying not to think about the movie. They stood in line to buy their tickets, and she took a deep breath, trying to quell her nervousness. Kristoff noticed that she looked uneasy and squeezed her hand. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

She smiled tightly. "I'm fine." He didn't look like he believed her, but he didn't press the issue. He payed for the tickets and led her into the theater, choosing two seats toward the back. It didn't take long for the movie to start.

The opening scenes were of men and women being burned alive, in a morbid sacrifice. Anna just closed her eyes and breathed, trying to ignore what was happening on the screen. A little over half an hour into the film, Kristoff looked over at Anna, seeing her hands tightly gripping the armrest and her eyes closed, he quickly realized what the problem was and pried her hand from the divider, pushing it up, and pulling her into his side. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered quietly.

She tucked her face into the crook of his neck and shrugged, embarrassed. He ran his hand up and down her back. "Do you want to go?" he asked looking at her.

"No. It's not that long of a movie," she said quietly. He looked at her skeptically, nodding when he saw that she was sure. He kept rubbing her arm throughout the movie, and during the scarier parts of the movie she buried her face into his arm. As she said, it wasn't a long movie and the movie was soon over. They walked out hand in hand.

"Are you alright?" She nodded. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Again, she nodded. They walked down the street, past storefronts. She leaned her head against his arm as they walked and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he said as they walked. She looked up at him, surprised.

"Why? It was my fault. I should have told you," she said. They walked the rest of the way around the block, back to the parking lot. They drove to her apartment, him getting out to walk her to her door. At the door he pulled her into a hug. Pulling away, he leaned down and kissed her. As his lips moved against hers she put her arms around his neck. Quite a few moments later he pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against hers. After catching his breath, he kissed her once more quickly. "Goodnight," Kristoff whispered.

"Goodnight Kristoff," she whispered back. He smiled softly at her before walking back to his truck. He waited until she was inside the building before driving away.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~

On Tuesday, Anna was closing the shop, trying to figure out what to do that night. She wanted to go out with Kristoff even though they'd just gone out for lunch on Sunday. She had shown him one of her favorite restaurants, Annie's Café. It was a little place owned by Anna's only friend, Annie. She made some of the best Italian food Anna had ever had. Kristoff had enjoyed it and had said that he would start coming there often. Afterwards, Kristoff had dropped her off at home on his way to work at the ice skating rink.

Pulling out her phone to see what time it was, she realized her phone was dead. Sighing, she started her walk home. Walking through the park, she smiled as she saw him walking his dog near the baseball diamond. Seeing her he smiled and waved, heading her way.

"Hi," Anna smiled as she knelt down to scratch Sven behind his ear. "Hey buddy." He wagged his tail and licked the side of her face. She giggled softly and and stood up.

Kristoff was smiling down at her as he said, "Hey. What are you doin'?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, just walking home."

"Well I was about to head home, so I'll walk with you." he said. And then blushed a bit. "I mean, you know, if you want." He glanced away quickly.

Anna grinned. "I'd love it if you walked with me," she told him as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along. They walked in silence for a minute before either of them spoke.

"So, what are your plans for tonight?" he inquired.

"I don't know. Probably just TV and leftovers. You?"

"Nothing," he said, then spoke again. "Hey listen, since you're not doing anything how about we do something? Maybe we could go ice skating?" He suggested, looking down at her.

Anna smiled, "That sounds fun. I'be only been ice skating once when I was eleven. It was the one time Elsa and I went anywhere alone together. It was fun," she said getting quieter as she spoke. He smiled softly at her.

" Okay. We'll just stop at my house to drop Sven off. Do you need anything from your place, or can we just head straightbl to the rink?"

"Nope. That's fine." He nodded. They walked along the sidewalk until they came to his house. He unlocked the door and turned to Anna. You can come on in while I feed him and open up the back door and stuff," he told her.

As they walked in, Kristoff unhooked the leash from Sven's collar. Anna looked around. They'd walked into the living room, and through a doorway to her right was the kitchen. Farther into the living room and to the right was a dining room with a small table. To the left was a hallway, presumably holding a few bedrooms and bathrooms. In the living room was a light brown couch with a wooden coffee table in front of it, facing a large TV. Next to the couch was a large brown stuffed chair.

Anna turned to look at Kristoff who looked a teensy bit nervous. "Your house is really nice," she told him honestly." He looked more relaxed at that and smiled away her."

"Thank you." She followed him into the kitchen where he fed Sven and filled his water bowl. After setting the bowl back down he went over to his sliding glass backdoor and opened it so Sven could go in and out. "There. Did you want to head out now?"

"Sounds good." They walked out the front door, pausing so Kristoff could lock the door. He grabbed her hand and they walked toward the skating rink. As they walked they talked about their day and Anna found out that today had been Kristoff's day off. He'd laid in bed until three while Anna had to get up at 6:30.

When they arrived at the ice skating rink, Kristoff waved to his co-worker and pulled her over to the skate rental station. "Hey Steve, this is Anna. Would you mind getting her some skates?" he asked his friend.

Steve smiled. "Sure, what size?" he asked. Kristoff turned to Anna raising his eyebrows.

"Uh, seven and a half please." Steve nodded and turned around grabbing a pair of skates off of the shelf.

"Thank, man," Kristoff said.

"No problem. It was very nice meeting you Anna," Steve said winking at her. Kristoff glared at him and Steve smirked.

Kristoff walked Anna over to a bench to out her skates on. "Wait here while I go grab my skates out of my locker. I'll be right back," he told her, and stole a quick kiss before going to the back room to grab his skates.

Anna smiled contentedly and sat down to put on her skates. A few minutes later Kristoff came back with his skates in hand. " How you doing?" he asked, sitting beside her.

She sighed. "I got them on fine, but I can't get them laced tight enough," she complained.

He nodded. "Don't worry, that happens a lot." He knelt down in front of her and started to lace them tightly. "Is that okay?" he asked when he was finished. She nodded.

"Perfect." He stood and pulled her up as well, slowly so she could get used to standing on the skates. He pulled her closer and leaned down to kiss her lips, kissing her nose as he pulled away. "What was that for?" She asked, slightly breathless.

He grinned. "For looking adorable," he told her.

She blushed and looked away. He chuckled softly and pulled her toward the rink. Over the next two and a half hours Anna fell a total of six times, and despite the fact that Kristoff skated nearly everyday, she still managed to pull him down with her twice. Every time she just got back up, trying not to feel embarrassed about falling in front of him. When they finally decided it was time to leave, Kristoff helped her unmade her skates and returned them to the counter for her while she put her own shoes back on.

As they left Kristoff waved to Steve, who smiled back. They walked in silence, holding hands. When they got to Anna's building, Anna turned to Kristoff. She stood up on her toes and put her hand on his cheek. She pressed her lips to his and he snaked his arm around her put her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer. Their kiss became faster and her hand slid into his hair.

Anna finally pulled away and rested her forehead on his chest. He hugged her tightly to him as they caught their breath. Anna lifted her head after a minute and smiled brilliantly at Kristoff.

"Well that was definately a great way to end the night," she said.

He nodded grinning hugely. "I'd say so."

He pulled back slightly, still holding her hand. He looked down at her and cleared his throat. "Well. Goodnight Anna." he said quietly, leaning down to brush his lips across her cheek.

"Goodnight Kristoff," she said just as quietly. She squeezed his hand and let go. She turned and walked to the door. Turning at round once more she waved at him before walking into the building.

* * *

A/N: I'm terribly sorry that I have not updated in a very long time. I was in and out of the doctor's and the ER with what I found out was a cyst, along with horrible back problems. I was not up to writing and decided it was best not to write while hopped up on pain medication, although I think we can all agree that would have been interesting. I hope you can forgive me and I am resuming this story and will more than likely be updating every day just as I was before. Thank you, and once again, I am very sorry. Love you guys!

Escaping The Shadow: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter. In the next chapter or two, I might include some drama with Elsa if you guys think it's not too early. There will also be a time jump, probably around two months.

AryaGreene: This chapter is a bit longer, so hopefully that makes you happy. I will keep going, and as for Hans I will probably introduce him soon after Elsa, which might be the next chapter.

MrAndersIversen: I'm thrilled that you like this story and hope you keep enjoying it. Please keep reading as there will be an update tomorrow for sure. I promise. Sincerely, your American friend, Allie :)

Samantha Peace HeartStar: Glad this story registers with some people as more than just entertainment. I hope you keep on reading and reviewing!

That Ghost Geek: That's the kind of stuff I think of when I picture stuff for this story. It's also really hard finding a good picture for the cover of this story. If you happen to come across anything that you think would be a good cover picture please feel free to let me know. As always, keep reading and hopefully enjoying the story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(1 Month Later)

Anna and Kristoff walked out of the bowling alley, laughing. "Oh my god! How can you be that bad at bowling?" Anna gasped out while still giggling.

Kristoff tried to look angry but it didn't really work because he was also somewhat embarrassed. "Well at least I didn't fall over trying to pick up one of the balls," he teased her. She shrugged.

"Well not everyone can be all big and strong," she defended. "But if I remember correctly, you were the one who let go of the ball on the backswing. Almost broke that poor lady's toes." Kristoff look embarrassed again, and Anna noticed. She stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you for taking me though," she said and smiled at him. He seemed to forget his embarrassment and grinned back at her. He nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her along the sidewalk. They walked in silence, Anna resting her head on his arm. After a few minutes, however, the silence was broken by Anna's stomach growling.

Kristoff chuckled. "Hungry? Why don't you come over and I'll make us dinner?" Kristoff suggested. Anna nodded.

"Sure. What were you thinking?" she inquired.

"Umm, how about fajitas?" he asked, looking down at her to check. She nodded again, smiling.

"That sounds perfect! Do we need to stop by the store?"

He thought for a moment before saying, "We should. We need tortillas and some soda." He pulled her into the store. They walked down one of the aisles, Kristoff grabbing a package of flour tortillas. They walked to another aisle where Anna picked out a bottle of Dr. Pepper. Kristoff nodded in approval. After paying, they let the store.

Anna used the time that they spent walking to admire Kristoff. His hair was still long, covering his forehead and barely touching the top of his eyes. He had shaved so his face was smooth. His disarmament eyes shine brightly as the evening sun shone off them. His brow was creased as if he was lost in thought and Anna thought that he looked perfect in the lights of the storefronts and the sunset.

Kristoff suddenly realized that she was looking at him and looked down. She had been staring and she blushed when he caught her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked Anna. She shook her head. "Oh. Well why were you staring?" he asked self-consciously.

"Just admiring the view she said quietly and smiled slightly when his blush deepened. He cleared his throat as they came to his house.

He unlocked the door and let her enter first. She went into the kitchen, Kristoff coming in behind her. He set the bags on the counter an pulled out the contents. He went over to the fridge and got out the meat, onions, and peppers.

Kristoff started to slice the meat while Anna started slicing the peppers, leaving the onion for Kristoff to cut. It didn't take long before they were sitting down to fajitas and Spanish rice. While they ate they talked about random things. TV, music, work, were some among others. After rejuvenated their plates, Kristoff grabbed both Anna's plate and his, tsking them both to the sink.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked her when he came back over.

"Sure," she said walking over to his case of DVDs in the living room. She scanned the shelf and grabbed I Robot and handed it to him. He looked at it and put into his player. He went into the kitchen and brought out their drinks. "Oh. Thanks," she said and sat on the couch.

He nodded and grabbed the remotes before sitting beside her. He turned the lamp next to the couch off and started the movie on. Sitting up quickly, he paused the movie. "Hold on,"he said standing up. He walked down the hallway and a minute later came back with a bag in his hands. He sat down again and grinned at her. Reaching into the bag, he millennium a package of 'Chip's Ahoy Chocolate Chunk' cookies, and a variety of candies. Anna grabbed some Redvines and Almond Joys. He grabbed some licorice for himself and leaned back.

Playing the movie again, he raised his arm and looked at Anna expectantly. She smiled and leaned into his side, sitting up taller to kiss his lips. He tightened his arm around her and moved his lips against hers, increasing the pressure. After a minute of this, Kristoff ran tongue along Anna's bottom lip. She opened her movies th a little bit more to grant him entry. When the need for air made itself known Kristoff pulled away, his forehead resting against Anna's. It took the a moment to catch their breath, and once they did he sat back and smiled widely at her before turning back to the movie, which luckily was still in the opening credits. He took the blanket off the back of the couch putting it across their laps.

Anna couldn't stop smiling and concentrate on the movie, paying attention to Will Smith. Anna started getting sleepy about halfway through the movie and eventually drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Anna was startled awake by her phone ringing. Opening her eyes, she saw that her and Kristoff were on the couch, Kristoff still sleeping. She took her phone out of her pocket and saw that it was only 4:00 a.m.

_Who is calling at such a god-awful time? _she thought to herself.

"Hello?" she answered the phone, her voice still thick with sleep.

"Yes, hello. Is this Ms. Anna Winters?" a male voice on the other end of the line inquired.

"Um..yeah. May I ask who this is?" Anna asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry to call you so late, or early, whichever way you want to look at it. My name is Dr. Olsen at Portland Memorial Hospital. We have a young woman here and you're listed as her emergency contact," he told her.

Anna sat up, now completely awake, her heart beating faster. "Who is your patient?" she asked the doctor.

"Elsa Winters," he responded and Anna froze, feeling tears prick at the back of her eyes.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. What happened, is she okay?" Anna asked frantically. She realized she was being loud, as Kistoff stirred and started to awaken.

"She was driving home when she was hit by a drunk driver. Her car flipped over. She hit her head and broke two fingers on her right hand. Right now she is still unconscious, however she is showing signs that she might wake soon, although she will have concussion. I understand if you can't come immediately, but it was mandato-"

"No, no, I'll come right away," Anna cut him off. He gave her instructions to find the correct entrance and how to get a visitor's pass.

After hanging up, she put her head in her hands and let the tears flow. She heard Kristoff move next to her as he reached over and pulled her onto his lap, cocooning her in his arms. She cried harder for a minute as he rubbed her back. Finally she pulled away.

"Hey," he whispered. "What happened?" he asked softly., still rubbing circles on her back.

Anna took a deep breath. "It's Elsa. She's in the hospital," she answered him just as quietly.

"Damn," he mumbled. "Is she okay? What happened to her?"

"She was hit by a drunk driver. She broke two fingers, and is gonna have a concussion when she wakes up."

"What about the asshole who hit her?" he asked Anna.

She shook her head. "I don't know. I didn't even think to ask. I was too worried about Elsa," she told him and more tears threatened to fall.

"Hey. Sshhhh," he whispered in her ear, trying to calm her down. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Portland."

"Did you want to go down there?" Kristoff asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't have a car," she said. "How am I supposed to get there?" she thought aloud.

"Easy. I have a car, I can drive you," he said as if stating the obvious.

Anna's eyes widened. "Oh, Kristoff. I couldn't possibly ask-"

"Don't even try that. I am going to drive you, so don't even bother arguing. We'll stop by your apartment and grab some clothes first, then head to Portland," he stopped her from arguing with him. "Now, did you want to go now, or in the morning?"

She smiled st him thankfully. "Now, please."

~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Kristoff sat in the truck while Anna packed a bag of clothes. She came back out of the building and got in the truck, throwing her duffle bag into the backseat.

The drive was relatively silent. Neither of them spoke much, lost in their thoughts.

When they arrived, they entered the building and went to the desk for visitors' passes. They went up to Elsa's room. Kristoff waited outside the room while Anna went inside.

The room was cold and clean and very white. The walls were white. The blankets white. Even the body under the blankets looked extremely pale. Elsa lay in the bed in a light sleep. Her hair was in a bun that one of the nurses must have put it in. Anna felt as if she would start sobbing again.

She stepped closer to the bed, but froze when Elsa stirred.

Elsa woke when she heard someone walk into her room. Blinking slowly she looked around the room. Her eyes widened when they landed upon the person who made the noise.

"Anna?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tears fell when Anna heard the broken voice come from the body in the bed. Her sister's voice sounded dry, and scratchy. Anna rushed over to the hospital bed and couldn't help but gingerly wrap her arms around her sister. Elsa put her good arm over Anna's back and embraced her. After a long minute, Anna lifted her head and saw silent tears streaming down Elsa's face, although she was smiling.

"Hi," Elsa whispered. She had a bruise on her right cheekbone and a bandage on her left temple.

Determined not to start crying again, Anna whispered back a quiet, "Hi."

Elsa hugged Anna again for a second. "I've missed you." Anna looked at her in surprise. She had never thought that Elsa had missed her, maybe as much as Anna had missed her. She was about to speak when a young nurse entered the room.

"Hello. My name is Charlie. I'm just gonna check your vitals and then Dr. Olsen will be in to do some tests," the brunette told Elsa.

Anna watched as the nurse took Elsa's blood pressure and other things. Just as she finished, Dr. Olsen came in.

"Hello Elsa." He turned to Anna. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Anna. I spoke with you on the phone earlier," he reminded her.

"Yes, I remember," Anna told him. She definitely wouldn't be forgetting that phone call for a while.

Over the next hour, the doctor asked Elsa questions, to make sure was no memory loss, and checked for other signs of a severe concussion. After finishing, he looked at Anna. "I think she has a very minor concussion based on the fact that there was no memory loss, but there were slight headaches and dizziness. You can be released tomorrow morning," he said and Elsa smiled at him. "Do you have a place where you can stay where someone can keep an eye on you?" he asked. Her smile faded. She shook her head and down at her hands in her lap.

Anna sat up straighter. "Of course she does. She can stay with me," Anna offered without a second thought. Elsa looked up in shock, and looked like she was about to protest, not wanting to impose but the doctor spoke first.

"That's perfect." He looked at Elsa. "Unless you would rather stay here longer," he said narrowing his eyes.

Elsa shook her head. "No that would be totally fine," she told him smiling slightly at Anna.

"Good. Well, I have other patients to see, so I'll leave you to it," he said, standing up.

"Thank you Dr. Olsen," they both said simultaneously as he walked out and they smiled at each other.

A few seconds of silence passed, when Anna caught Elsa trying to hide a yawn. "You should sleep, you're probably exhausted."

Elsa nodded. "Yeah. Why don't you go get some food and maybe take a nap?" Elsa suggested. Anna nodded as she saw Elsa's eyes drooping.

"Okay. I'll get some food from the cafeteria, then me and Kristoff will probably get a hotel room or something," Anna answered. Her eyes widened. "Oh crap, Kristoff," she exclaimed. "Bye, love you. See you this afternoon," she yelled rushing out of the room.

Exiting the room, she saw Kristoff sitting in a chair, drinking a coffee. She ran over and hugged him.

"I am so sorry. I almost forgot you were here. We were taking then the doctors came in and I got distracted. Sorry. Come on, I'll buy you food," she said in one breath before grabbing Kristoff's hand and pulling him toward the elevator. He shook his head in a mix of exasperation and amusement.

As they ate, they discussed Elsa. When they were through eating, they threw away their trash. "Are you tired?" he asked her. She nodded. "Um, did you want to rent a motel room?" he asked blushing deeply.

Giggling, she nodded again. They got in the truck and drove a few blocks, finding a nice but relatively cheap motel. They walked into the main building and went up to the desk. Unfortunately, the only rooms that were available were rooms with only one double bed. They both agreed, blushing.

Getting their key cards, they walked to their room, number 17. Opening the door they saw a semi-large bed, two nightstands, and a small bathroom. Sighing, Anna set down her bag and flopped face down onto the bed. She heard Kristoff laugh and set his own things down.

"So, um, I'm going to go change," Kristoff said walking into the bathroom. When he came back out, he was wearing a white wife-beater and black plaid pajama pants. She stared for a moment before looking away.

She grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a black tank top from her bag, heading to the bathroom. Coming back out,she saw Kristoff laying beneath the covers with the other side pulled back for her. She climbed onto the bed and lay down. She rolled over into her side and pulled the blanket up. Kristoff hesitated for a moment before scooting closer and putting his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

Anna smiled and slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Anna woke up to the shower being turned off. She sat up and stretched, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Looking at the clock she saw that it was 3:13 p.m. She sat on the bed for a moment before remembering where she was. She sighed sadly, thinking about Elsa.

Just a few minutes after she woke up, Kristoff came out of the bathroom dressed in faded jeans and a white t-shirt. When he saw that Anna was awake he came over and sat next to her. Reaching over, he pulled her onto his lap, holding her. Kristoff held her for a few long minutes, before leaving back slightly, kissing her forehead.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked her.

She thought for a moment. "Well, I want to go visit Elsa for a little bit, then probably go to her place to get some of her stuff. She's staying with me for a while," Anna told him, remembering.

He looked down at her and nodded. "Go get dressed real quick and pull the truck around," he told her, standing up to get his keys. Anna stood up as well, standing on her toes to give him a kiss.

"Bye," she smiled.

He grinned at her. "Bye," he said and leaned down quickly to steal another quick kiss.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~

When they walked into Elsa's room she was sitting up in her bed, watching TV. She looked up as they walked in and smiled at Anna. Her smile dimmed a little as she looked at Kristoff, though.

Anna cleared her throat. "Um, Elsa? This is Kristoff, my...boyfriend," Anna told her, feeling kind of weird at using the term "boyfriend".

Kristoff smiled shyly at Elsa and said, "Hi. Umm, nice to met you."

Elsa raised her eyebrows at him, but grinned. "You too."

"So what's up?" Anna asked and sat in the chair by Elsa's bed.

"Nothing," she answered, and they made small talk until they had to leave.

Anna and Kristoff went to Elsa's tiny apartment and Anna packed a bag of clothes and other things that Elsa would need. After they finished, they went back to the hotel for the night.

They both got a decent night's sleep and went went to the hospital in the morning to pick up Elsa. Getting all their stuff loaded up into the car, the three of them started the drive back to Anna's.

* * *

I know you guys all hate me, and I totally understand. I know this chapter is very short, but I wrote it in like an hour because I got a stray WiFi signal and I won't have internet for another two days. I will update when I have internet, so until then, please don't get too mad.


End file.
